


Said The Angel To The Bar Fly

by Darkened_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men, a bar and a pick up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said The Angel To The Bar Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ community, sassy_opt
> 
> 22 October 2010
> 
> A random person said the pick up line I used in this to my character in Grand Theft Auto 4. This fic happened because I couldn't stop thinking about it. No spoilers for either SPN or GTA4.

Dean and Cas were at an out of the way roadhouse sharing a quiet beer after a routine salt & burn. Well, Dean was drinking beer. Cas was staring at the tall brunet at the bar.

"Dean" Cas says, eyes never straying from his target, "Will you teach me a good pick up line?"

Dean's eyebrows shoot up in surprise then he follows Cas' line of sight. What he sees is long brown hair and legs for miles.

"More Sam's type but if he's interested, why not?" Dean thinks to himself then smirks at Cas. "Sure thing."

He takes another sip of his beer and says, "What's an angel like you doing so far from Heaven?"

Cas sighs. "You know very well what I'm doing here, Dean."

Dean laughs. "No dude, that's the line. Now get you feathery ass over there and make your move before someone else does."

Cas nods then gets up and makes his way over to the bar. Before he can talk himself out of it he spits out his borrowed line. "What's an angel like you doing so far from Heaven?"

He expects a punch in the face. What he gets is a dimpled grin.

"Seriously?" Sam says, "You're gonna use a pick up line on me?"

Cas shifts uncomfortably. "Um... Yes. Is it working?"

Sam reaches out and grabs Cas' tie and drags him closer then kisses the hell out of him.

The young woman seated to left looks about ready to explode with glee at the sight of the free show she's getting. Across the room, Dean splutters as he almost chokes on a mouthful of beer. Totally not what he was expecting.

Sam and Cas come up for air and grin stupidly at each other for a moment before leaving hand in hand.

Dean remains where he is and drops his head into his hands. "Son of a bitch!"

The end.


End file.
